


Когда закончилась война

by deva_gor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Kink, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: В Хогвартсе каждый найдёт то, что ищет





	Когда закончилась война

**Author's Note:**

> Кинки разнообразные, часть из них может оказаться чьим-то сквиком.
> 
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.
> 
> Написано для команды Kink 2018 в рамках Зимней ФБ.
> 
> Благодарю за вычитку бету Sacvina_Jane
> 
> выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено

* * *

  
То, что война закончилась, я знал — с этим знанием я вставал и ложился спать. В конце концов, я лично её закончил! Так что да… То, что война закончилась, — я знал. Я не знал одного: как жить теперь, когда её не стало.  
  
И в этом своём незнании я снова был один, потому что окружающие, казалось, напротив, спешили жить. И у них это выходило просто отлично. Я же нигде не мог найти покоя. Старый дом Блэков нашёптывал мне в уши истории давно ушедших времён, лишь усиливая тоску, казармы аврората и вовсе наводили ужас — накатывала мутная одурь лишь при одной мысли о том, чтобы снова поднять палочку в атакующем или защитном движении, пусть даже в учебном бою. Проблема заключалась в том, что ни на что другое я также был не годен. Орудие, отлитое для единственного в его жизни выстрела, — я мог лишь таращиться в ночную тьму опустошённым дулом своей души, теперь свободной от сроднившегося с ней подселенца и оттого потерянной и неуютной, словно гостиничный номер со съехавшим постояльцем.  
  
Вот почему я вернулся в Хогвартс — такой же развороченный, разрушенный, но всё ещё живой, как и я сам.  
  
Кого я точно не ожидал там встретить, так это Снейпа. Бледный в зелень, ещё более отощавший — по виду больше инфери, чем человек, — он тоже, едва очухавшись, приполз в замок и теперь, едва передвигая ноги, по стеночке таскался по нему. И эти самые стены, изъеденные следами прошедшей битвы, закопчённые пожаром, оживали под его прикосновениями, приветствуя возвращение директора.  
  
А вот Снейп мне совсем не удивился — словно только этого и ждал. Прикрыв глаза, он с четверть часа слушал мои сбивчивые объяснения и, когда я уже, кажется, пошёл на второй круг, наконец оборвал мой лепет усталым взмахом руки. «Я вас понял, Поттер, — очень тихо произнёс Снейп. Он теперь говорил очень тихо и медленно, оберегая горло. — Признаться, я всегда знал, что рано или поздно вы додумаетесь подать прошение на должность преподавателя ЗОТС. Что ж, почему бы и не сейчас…» И побрёл прочь, всё так же не отлипая от стены, оставив меня в изумлении глотать воздух: что это было?  
  
И так и вышло, что я оказался самым молодым преподавателем в истории Хогвартса. Впрочем, это дело не было для меня в новинку — сказывались давнишние занятия с Армией Дамблдора. Просто теперь вместо десятка сверстников передо мной были все курсы разом. И это было тяжело, выматывающе настолько, что первое время я почти терял ощущение реальности и был благодарен за это, потому что ни на сны, ни на мысли у меня уже просто не оставалось сил.  
  
Но рано или поздно человек привыкает ко всему, вот и я привык к новому течению жизни, а вместе с тем вернулись и старые проблемы. К которым — точно было мало — не преминули добавиться новые, в который раз переворачивая всё моё существование с ног на голову.  
  
Моё тело внезапно вспомнило, что ему не чужды некоторые специфические потребности, проще говоря у меня стояло — предсказуемо по утрам и почти каждый вечер, — и вот тут-то и крылся подвох. Я понял, что девушки совершенно перестали меня привлекать, ну то есть вообще, ни капельки. Была ли прежде моя гетеросексуальность заслугой клятого осколка чужой души, засевшего во мне на долгие годы, или всему виной оказалось пресловутое эхо войны, однако сиськи меня теперь абсолютно не вдохновляли, если не сказать больше.  
  
Но самым паскудным было не это — я также не мог представить возможным довериться какому-либо парню настолько, чтобы завалиться с ним в койку, да даже просто спустить перед ним штаны для быстрой дрочки.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, в моём распоряжении оставалась моя правая рука и ради разнообразия левая тоже. Я не был профаном в том, что касалось теории вопроса, вполне отдавая себе отчёт, что именно подразумевает собой интимная близость с мужчиной. Думаю, что не ошибусь, предположив, что в мужской спальне любого из факультетов Хогвартса всегда можно было найти самые разные журналы, а уж тем более у Рона — с его-то толпой старших братьев, не все из которых предпочитают женщин. Поэтому уже довольно долгое время моя дрочка подпитывалась вполне конкретными картинками.  
  
Потом вернулись сны, и вот тут-то стало в пору лезть на стену. Потому что в этих снах было всё: жаркое и стыдное, и бесконечно, умопомрачительно возбуждающее, оставляющее по себе на утро смятые простыни и обкончанные пижамные штаны.  
  
Вот только те, кто приходил ко мне в этих снах, были мертвы. Да, я не оговорился, употребив множественное число, — именно «те»: Сириус и Ремус, какими я их запомнил, ночь за ночью вытворяли со мной такое, что ещё недавно мне бы и в голову не пришло вообразить. И мне это нравилось — настолько, что ещё немного и впору было бежать в Запретный Лес в тщетной попытке отыскать потерянный там Воскрешающий камень. К счастью, я ещё не настолько сошёл с ума, чтобы пытаться вернуть ушедших. К несчастью, моё взбунтовавшееся тело было иного мнения.  
  


***

  
  
  
Озарение снизошло на меня внезапно. Очередной педсовет, неразличимый в череде похожих друг на друга, словно близнецы, совещаний, тянулся, точно маггловская жвачка, и я почти дремал, лениво размышляя о том, что пятому курсу неплохо было бы дать большую контрольную с теоретической и практической частью. Взгляд бездумно скользил по окружающей обстановке, не особо различая лица и предметы интерьера, когда в поле моего зрения попали руки Снейпа. Нервные тонкие пальцы, будто живущие своей жизнью, рассеянно перебирали разложенные на столе бумаги, потом взялись играть с пером, отбросили и снова подобрали его, а я внезапно задался дурацким вопросом о том, кто теперь варит зелья для Больничного крыла. И продолжит ли Снейп заниматься этим и дальше, или директорские обязанности не оставят ему времени. Мне вспомнилось, сколько казавшихся бесконечными часов я сам провёл, перетирая в ступке панцири каких-то жуков, ладонь будто наяву ощутила тяжёлую гладкость зажатого в ней пестика… Без преувеличения, это было похоже на гром среди ясного неба! Поражённый очевидностью решения, я застыл едва ли не с раскрытым ртом и вид, вероятно, имел совершенно глупый, пока голос Флитвика, обращающегося ко мне с каким-то вопросом, не вернул меня в реальность.  
  
Остаток дня и вся неделя до выходных прошли будто в тумане. А в субботу, в Хогсмите, во вновь открывшейся совсем недавно лавке, я приобрёл для себя замечательный длинный гладкий пестик с чудесным округлым кончиком и удобным уплотнением у ручки. Конечно, для отвода глаз пришлось к нему взять и ступку, но она была лишь прикрытием для моего настоящего сокровища. Именно его я выбирал с особенной тщательностью, потому что точно знал, что мне нужно.  
  
Мне не подходили небольшие изящные экземпляры, и в то же время, трезво оценивая свои возможности, я отказался от самых крупных, но больше из-за того, что они были непропорциональны и коротки, напоминая скорее недокатанные шары, чем цилиндры.  
  
Выбранный мною пестик был идеален: в меру тяжёлый, прекрасно сбалансированный, достаточно крупный, чтобы его использование в нужном мне качестве могло стать проблемой для кого-то другого. Собственно, оно обещало стать проблемой и для меня, но меня это не пугало — наоборот, всё внутри поджималось в предвкушении.  
  
Я сразу же помчался обратно в замок. Как и всем профессорам, мне полагались отдельные комнаты неподалёку от кабинета, в котором проходили занятия по их предмету. И разумеется, вход в них был защищён паролем. Тем не менее, снедаемый паранойей, я наложил на полог своей кровати все известные мне заклятья конфиденциальности — начиная с заглушающих и заканчивая чарами, препятствующими проникновению посторонних внутрь задёрнутого полога.  
  
Как бы мне ни хотелось побыстрее испытать своё приобретение, сначала стоило вымыться, поэтому я понёсся в душ, благодаря Мерлина за то, что очищающие чары для внутреннего использования придуманы уже очень давно. Честно говоря, мало когда я так радовался, что являюсь волшебником, как при их применении. И всё же я тщательно вымылся, словно мне, наконец, предстояло настоящее свидание.  
  
Пестик я также вымыл в горячей воде. Он довольно быстро нагрелся и стал ещё приятнее на ощупь. Мне не терпелось испытать его в деле.  
  
Вероятно, было бы излишним говорить, что по укоренившейся за последние сумасшедшие годы привычке в моих карманах и сундуке всегда можно было найти несколько баночек различных мазей. Разогревающая, пожалуй, стала бы сейчас лишней — всё-таки к настолько острым ощущениям я ещё не был готов. А вот самый обычный, знакомый каждому квиддичному игроку, крем от обветривания с лёгким заживляющим эффектом и нежной текстурой подошёл просто идеально.  
  
Смазав пальцы, я уже привычно скользнул ими внутрь своего тела, представляя, что это Сириус или Ремус растягивают меня, готовя для себя. Как и всегда, пальцев было отчаянно мало, к тому же рука быстро устала, и тело начало затекать в неудобной позе. Впрочем, длительной подготовки я не хотел — лишь слегка смазать задницу у входа и чуточку внутри.  
  
Широко разведя ноги и усевшись на пятки, я пристроил пестик и принялся опускаться на него. Входило с трудом. Тянущая боль волнами растекалась по всему телу. Это было восхитительное ощущение. Покрепче зафиксировав пестик, я глубоко вздохнул и, словно прыгая в ледяную воду, с размаху насадился на него.  
  
Огненная волна боли прошила меня, словно молния ударила прямо в позвоночник. Я не смог удержать крика. Хватая воздух пересохшим ртом, я смаргивал слёзы, силясь восстановить дыхание. Пестик внутри моей задницы казался невероятно огромным. Распирающее ощущение насильно растянутых мышц, отголоски только что пережитой острой боли, до сих пор искорками вспыхивающие в мозгу, — всё это было именно тем, чего я хотел. Я сжал и сильно выкрутил свои соски, добавляя к общему ощущению новых нот. Да, моё тело звучало словно чуткий музыкальный инструмент.  
  
Немного придя в себя, я поменял позу — просто позволил себе опрокинуться лицом вниз, высоко задирая зад, — и принялся размашисто трахать себя пестиком. Не сдерживаясь, я выл в голос — от боли и наслаждения, а когда дрожащие ноги принялись разъезжаться, завалился на бок, не переставая орудовать пестиком в своей заднице.  
  
Моя дырка буквально горела огнём, но у меня стояло так, как никогда в жизни. Я кончил, не прикасаясь к себе, и, не в силах остановиться, продолжил трахать себя сквозь оргазм, причиняя себе больше боли, чем удовольствия, толкаясь пестиком в слишком чувствительную сейчас простату. И немыслимым образом возбуждаясь снова.  
  
Я насиловал свой зад несколько часов, потерявшись во времени, заливая перекрутившиеся простыни потом и всё новыми порциями спермы, пока совершенно не выбился из сил.  
  
Всё, на что меня хватило после этого, — лишь наложить очищающее и проветривающее заклинания и заползти под одеяло, спрятав пестик под подушку. Я спал без снов, почти потеряв сознание.  
  
Очнулся я уже глубокой ночью и на подгибающихся ногах пополз в душ. Тщательно ощупал себя. Дырка была воспалённая, вспухшая и горячая — так, что больно даже просто прикасаться, — но ещё больше хотелось вновь засунуть внутрь мой чудесный пестик: прямо так, в развороченное, растёртое, уязвимое… Невероятных трудов стоило мне сохранить благоразумие и вместо этого нанести заживляющую мазь.  
  
Так что с того дня я почти ежедневно устраивал «тренировку» для своей дырки. Мои эксперименты бывали довольно жёсткими. Я давно уже понял, что мне нравится боль, и частенько, когда я заканчивал, моя истерзанная дырка выглядела жутковато. Впрочем, заживляющая мазь отлично справлялась с любой проблемой, и я снова становился девственно узким.  
  
  
Этого стоило ожидать. Получив то, что хотел, узнав, как в реальности ощущается всё, что ночь за ночью переполняло мой сон, я совершенно потерял контроль над своими желаниями. Все мысли были только об одном, и это — на фоне продолжающегося учебного года, ежедневных уроков, отработок, дежурств и проверок домашнего задания. Я не знал, что мне делать. Тело требовало своего, так что, по въевшейся в разум привычке навесив на свою кровать все возможные заклинания конфиденциальности, я снова и снова пытался найти удовлетворение в привычных «тренировках» моей дырки, безжалостно разъёбывая свою задницу, пока совершенно не выбивался из сил. Как итог — днём я частенько клевал носом, да и с проверками не уменьшающихся стопок эссе справляться становилось всё тяжелее. Нужно было найти какой-то выход, потому что долго это продолжаться не могло.  
  
Вот так и получилось, что в одну из ночей, на которые выпадало моё дежурство по Хогвартсу, я обнаружил себя бесцельно бродящим вдоль стены, в которой обычно появлялась дверь в Выручай-комнату.  
  


***

  
  
  
Не знаю, что я ожидал обнаружить внутри. Признаться честно, я был в совершенном раздрае мыслей и чувств, поэтому удивительно было уже то, что дверь вообще появилась. Значит, комната смогла-таки что-то вычленить из той мешанины, что царила у меня в голове и в душе.  
  
Итогом стараний Выручай-комнаты стало довольно небольшое помещение с горящим камином и множеством зеркал. Но всё моё внимание привлекло необычное сооружение в центре комнаты — сердце на мгновение замерло, словно в испуге, а потом по ощущениям забилось прямо в горле. Я почувствовал, как краснею — жар волной прокатился по всему телу, заставляя повлажнеть ладони.  
  
Это было что-то вроде кушетки с упорами и креплениями, позволяющими лежащему на ней принимать различные положения. А закреплённый на длинном шесте искусственный фаллос не оставлял места фантазии — комната предоставила в моё распоряжение самый настоящий станок для удовлетворения моих потребностей. И, словно этого было мало, я заметил небольшой столик, на котором располагались сменные фаллосы — разнообразных форм и размеров.  
  
Мерлин мой! Подобный растерянный восторг я, кажется, ощущал, впервые попав в «Сладкое королевство».  
  
Забыв о смущении, я принялся с интересом рассматривать эти сокровища. Здесь были совсем небольшие экземпляры и вполне обыкновенные, с изгибами и рельефно проработанными венками, с крупными головками и утолщениями в основании (я опознал в них имитацию волчьего узла, и всё внутри сжалось в предвкушении, когда я подумал о Ремусе). Были и те, что, должно быть, походили на член Бродяги, но отличались размерами. А кроме них и совершенно невероятные экземпляры, прототипы которых, вероятно принадлежали жеребцам или, и вовсе, кентаврам.  
  
Вдобавок нашлись также насадки, имитирующие человеческую руку, с ладонью, сложенной в горсть. Ноги мои подкосились, стоило мне представить Сириуса или Ремуса, растягивающих меня до невероятных пределов, засовывающих в меня ладони, сложенные подобным образом. Я понял, что обязательно должен попробовать это.  
  
Стоит ли удивляться, что я увлёкся настолько, что едва не потерял чувство времени… Зато спал я после сном праведника.  
  


***

  
  
  
Я зачастил в Выручай-комнату, да что там — я практически поселился в ней. Даже домашние задания студентов я приноровился проверять, удобно устроившись на животе, в то время как зачарованный механизм неспешно трахал меня в задницу выбранным на сегодня фаллосом. А потом я убирал все бумаги в сумку и принимался за дело всерьёз: скорость движений нарастала, как и сила толчков — сам я никогда не мог добиться подобного, используя свой любимый пестик. Меня буквально подбрасывало на кушетке, вынуждая сильнее вцепляться в неё в поисках опоры. Не сдерживаясь, я орал в голос, наблюдая за своим отражением во множестве зеркал. Я видел всё: и распахнутый в крике рот, и стоящий колом член, и раскрытую, вспухшую, блестящую от смазки дырку, в которую долбился очередной выбранный мною фаллос. Очень скоро я понял, что стоит только пожелать, и любое изображение можно приблизить, чтобы максимально рассмотреть все детали. Это было настоящим наслаждением. Казалось, не осталось ничего, чего я не проделал бы со своим телом.  
  
Я даже исполнил свою давнюю мечту: запасшись отличнейшей заживляющей мазью, я устроил для себя настоящий марафон. Кончая, я не развеял чары, и зачарованное устройство с прежней силой продолжило трахать меня сквозь оргазм, с каждым толчком попадая по невероятно чувствительной простате. Запредельное наслаждение сменилось дискомфортом, граничащим с болью, и принесло за собой новое возбуждение. Я кричал, срывая горло, подаваясь навстречу таранящему мой зад механизму. Буквально захлёбываясь от восторга, с силой выкручивал свои соски и до боли мял пустеющие с каждым оргазмом яйца…  
  
А потом, устроив небольшой перерыв, я внимательнейшим образом рассмотрел в зеркале свою раздолбанную дырку. Как и в тот самый первый раз, когда я впервые оттрахал себя пестиком, моя дырка была припухшей и горячей. Но тогда я мог только ощупать её под душем, теперь же я тщательно изучил её в зеркальном отражении. Края дырки основательно вспухли, а на покинувшем её фаллосе имелись едва заметные розоватые следы. Значит, я немного повредил себя внутри: скорее всего, образовалось несколько анальных трещинок — я чувствовал эти лёгкие искорки временами вспыхивающей боли, наряду с привычным ощущением боли тянущей, характерной, как я уже знал, для долгой жёсткой ебли.  
  
Я с удовольствием размял свою дырку пальцами, смакуя ощущения, ловя новые оттенки возбуждающего дискомфорта. А после — решительно приставил к воспалённому входу зачарованный фаллос и взмахнул палочкой, задавая быстрый, мощный ритм глубоких размашистых толчков.  
  
Мерлин мой, как же мне было больно! Я думал, что я кричал раньше? Нет, вот теперь я заорал по-настоящему. Казалось, что меня протыкают раскалённым прутом, разрывают надвое, выгрызают внутренности… Словом, всё было настолько идеально, что я даже в самых смелых своих мечтах не мог предположить и тени подобного. Я сгорал, словно феникс, и возрождался из собственного пепла. И всему этому я был обязан бездушному механизму, продолжающему насиловать меня в задницу, оставаясь глухим к крикам, мольбам и слезам.  
  
Много позже, изведя не менее половины банки заживляющей мази, я лежал и бездумно таращился в потолок. Разум мой был восхитительно пуст, меня не терзали ни желания, ни сожаления. Я не считал себя извращенцем: будем честны, с моим образом жизни у меня вообще было мало шансов сохранить не то что здравый рассудок, но и саму жизнь. Собственно, да — я умер, так же, как и Сириус, и Ремус. Но вот они остались там, за чертой, а я вернулся. Только и всего.  
  


***

  
  
  
Самым неожиданным результатом стало то, что я, кажется, примирился с окружающим миром. Оказалось, что я вполне способен не только поддержать беседу за общим преподавательским столом во время трапезы, но даже оценить своеобразные шуточки «для своих», касающиеся как учебного процесса в целом, так и отдельных студентов в частности.  
  
Сложился и мой распорядок. В обычные дни, не отмеченные совещаниями или отработками, я сразу же после занятий бежал в Выручай-комнату и, зачаровав станок на быстрые резкие толчки, подставлял под него свой зад. Получаса жёсткой ебли с лихвой хватало на то, чтобы вновь обрести полную гармонию, и я был готов к проверке домашнего задания. Удобно устроившись на животе, я читал очередное выуженное из пухлой стопки эссе или готовился к изложению новой темы, в то время как зачарованный фаллос продолжал долбить мою дырку уже в неспешном, ленивом ритме — протяжное скольжение внутрь и наружу, — скорее, массаж, чем полноценный трах.  
  
Жизнь понемногу налаживалась.  
  


***

  
  
  
Разумеется, моё неуёмное любопытство заставило меня со временем перепробовать все варианты насадок, любезно предоставленных мне комнатой. Надо сказать, что эти эксперименты доставили мне множество незабываемых ощущений — чего только стоила имитация члена оборотня с объёмным узлом в основании. Я не мог не думать о Ремусе, когда этот узел проталкивался в мою задницу, болезненно растягивая края привычно растраханной дырки. Мне ужасно не хватало его, как и Сириуса: их прикосновений, тепла их тел, звука их голосов и смеха, ощущения того, как их сперма наполняет меня, а потом течёт по ногам — всего того, что Выручай-комната при всём своём старании не могла мне дать… Мне оставались лишь фантазии и воспоминания, причудливо свивающиеся в разуме до такой степени, что порой я и сам затруднялся ответить — что из этого было, а что лишь пригрезилось.  
  
Меж тем Выручай-комната щедро отзывалась на все мои измышления, и я вновь и вновь доверял своё тело её заботам.  
  
В то же время фаллос, имитирующий соответствующий орган жеребца или кентавра, меня впечатлил не особо. Да, он был достаточно большой и длинный, но какой-то несуразный. Мне казалось, что внутри меня движется что-то вроде щупальца, хотя было довольно возбуждающе увидеть, как очертания трахающего меня члена проступают под кожей моего живота.  
  
И конечно, однажды настал тот день, когда я попробовал так впечатлившую меня ладонь, сложенную в горсть. Я представлял, что это Сириус или Ремус — что это рука кого-то из них. И, Мерлин мой, до чего же это было восхитительно!  
  
Я не рискнул сразу же зачаровывать станок на движения, и поэтому лишь установил его с нужное положение, а потом, встав на четвереньки, очень медленно сам насадился на эту руку. Надо сказать, что все насадки были изумительно детально проработаны: вот и сейчас я ощущал каждую костяшку проникающих в мою задницу пальцев, весь рельеф заполнившей меня кисти, восхитительную ширину растягивающего мою дырку предплечья… Хотелось в наслаждении закрыть глаза, но я не мог оторвать взгляда от зеркальных отражений, позволяющих разглядеть мельчайшие подробности. Я мог кончить только от этого, и, чтобы этого не произошло, я поспешил стиснуть свой член у основания, а потом болезненно сжал, выкрутил и оттянул свои звенящие от возбуждения яйца. Потом провёл ладонью по животу, проминая его, нащупывая под кожей очертания заполнившей моё нутро руки… Не удержавшись, ущипнул себя за сосок, потом уделил внимание второму, также выкрутив его до боли…  
  
На столике рядом что-то тихо звякнуло, и, оглянувшись на звук, я застонал: Выручай-комната действительно была воплощением волшебства. Говоря откровенно, я не мог бы желать для себя лучшего любовника, чем она. Стоило этой мысли промелькнуть в моём мозгу, как я ощутил едва заметное движение воздуха — словно бесплотная ладонь огладила мою покрытую испариной спину, а потом едва заметно тронула выпяченный зад. Невероятно, но факт: магия Выручай-комнаты ласкалась ко мне, желая доставить удовольствие. Я счастливо рассмеялся и потянулся к новым игрушкам, ожидающим меня на столике.  
  
Это оказались небольшие, но очень кусачие зажимы для сосков и приспособление, по конструкции также напоминающее зажим, но гораздо большего размера. Новое невесомое прикосновение пощекотало мои яйца, и я понял, что это — колодки, предназначенные специально для них.  
  
Всё это просто не могло стать ещё более возбуждающим! Конечно же, я поспешил воспользоваться этими зажимами. Нежная плоть, сжатая безжалостными приспособлениями, посылала в мозг мириады вспышек боли. Я никогда раньше не испытывал ничего подобного — не так долго, не так интенсивно. Идеально!  
  
Устроившись поудобнее, я активировал чары, запуская станок, и тут же вцепился в кушетку — настолько всего было много: резкая, сменяющаяся тянущей и вновь вспыхивающая боль в сосках и пережатых яйцах, предельное чувство растянутости в заднице, просто огромная по ощущениям махина, движущаяся глубоко внутри моего тела и её то и дело проступающие очертания под натягивающейся кожей живота…  
  
Постепенно привыкнув к медленным глубоким движениям, я подправил чары, задавая более интенсивный ритм для толчков и мысленно прося Выручай-комнату продолжить плавно увеличивать темп и интенсивность движений. После этого мне осталось лишь снова вцепиться в кушетку и позволить выебать себя так, как никогда раньше.  
  
Пот тёк с меня градом, слёзы лились ручьём, а горло осипло от крика. Вскоре я уже не кричал — выл, временами срываясь на скулёж. Это длилось и длилось — я растворялся в ощущениях, качался на волнах боли и наслаждения, то взмывая ввысь, то падая вниз, чтобы тут же снова взлететь на самый пик… Едва не лишаясь рассудка, я разомкнул зажимы на сосках и расщёлкнул колодки на посиневших яйцах. Последовавшая за этим новая волна боли столкнула меня в невероятнейшей силы оргазм. Я потерял сознание, не успев развеять чары — бездушный механизм продолжал трахать моё бесчувственное тело.  
  
Наверное, я был без сознания всего несколько мгновений. Вновь придя в себя, я лишь слегка изменил чары, постепенно сбавляя темп, но оставляя неизменной глубину проникновения. Я был совершенно удовлетворён, полностью расслаблен — я растёкся по кушетке ленивой медузой, наслаждаясь неспешными долгими движениями трахающей меня руки.  
  
Я был опустошён: в голове не осталось ни единой мысли, в яйцах — ни капли спермы. Никогда ещё я не был до такой степени выебанным. Я плыл и плыл в восхитительной неге, забыв о времени, пока в опустевшем мозгу не появилось хоть какого-то подобия возвратившегося здравого смысла. Лишь тогда я полностью развеял чары и аккуратно снялся с замершей без движения руки.  
  
В зеркальных отражениях я видел свою дырку, раскрытую, как никогда прежде, — края её пульсировали, но не смыкались, и моему взгляду оказалось доступно алеющее нутро. Извернувшись, я дотянулся и, сложив собственную ладонь в горсть, пропихнул её себе в задницу. Ощущения были довольно необычными, но поза оказалась жутко неудобной, так что вскоре я был вынужден прервать своё исследование и вытащить руку. В дальнейшем я довольствовался лишь наблюдением — я рассмотрел всё в подробностях, а потом просто лежал и смотрел, как медленно, словно нехотя, закрывается моя выебанная дырка.  
  


***

  
  
  
Покидая в тот день Выручай-комнату, я был крайне, непозволительно рассеян и едва не поплатился за это. Не знаю, что в этой части замка забыл Снейп, но встречи с ним я смог избежать лишь чудом, буквально в последний момент успев нырнуть в другой коридор. Директор прошёл мимо, не заметив моего присутствия, а я, весьма взбодрённый приливом адреналина из-за едва не случившегося разоблачения, поспешил укрыться в своих личных комнатах.  
  
Сказать по правде, я был настолько напуган, что всю последующую неделю старательно избегал посещения Выручай-комнаты. Ни к чему хорошему это, конечно, не привело: расшатанные нервы и не думали успокаиваться, а тело, привыкшее к регулярному удовлетворению своих потребностей, не на шутку взбунтовалось. И кроме этого, я не мог отделаться от абсолютно дурной мысли о том, что же понадобилось Снейпу вблизи Выручай-комнаты, и могло ли случиться, что он направлялся именно туда.  
  
Но с какой целью?  
  
Мой разум, до предела распалённый вынужденным воздержанием, вновь разбавляемым лишь дрочкой и игрой с позабытым было пестиком, ожидаемо подкинул лишь один из возможных вариантов. И теперь я не мог перестать думать об этом: а что, если Снейп посещает Выручай-комнату с той же целью, что и я?  
  
С другой стороны, мне так и не удалось представить этого человека в принимающей, подчинённой позиции, которую в своих экспериментах выбирал я. Напротив, Снейп всегда виделся мне тем типом, что во главу угла ставит контроль — полный и непрерывный контроль над любой ситуацией.  
  
Воображение пасовало перед подобной дилеммой, но сама мысль о Снейпе и сексуальности настолько заняла моё подсознание, что вскоре это вылилось в пугающе реалистичный сон, где рядом со мной больше не было ни Сириуса, ни Ремуса — лишь Снейп. С этим своим фирменным отстранённым выражением лица он властвовал надо мною, отдавая команды и отпуская хлёсткие точные комментарии, а я раскрывался в его руках, плавился послушной глиной, из которой цепкие, знающие пальцы лепили нечто новое, лучшее, совершенное.  
  
  
Образы Сириуса и Ремуса тускнели в моей памяти, вытесняясь новым наваждением, а вскоре и вовсе покинули мои сны и мои фантазии.  
  
Возможно, продолжай Снейп по-прежнему третировать меня, всё не зашло бы так далеко. Но он на удивление относился ко мне вполне доброжелательно — конечно, в своей неповторимой манере, что не меняло самого факта: с этим Снейпом хотелось иметь дело. Даже до происшествия с Выручай-комнатой и всем, что за этим последовало, мне уже было приятно его общество. Снейп всё ещё берёг горло и был довольно немногословен, но это не мешало ему переброситься парой фраз с соседями по столу в Большом зале, и я с удивлением, граничащим с потрясением, открыл для себя его чувство юмора — язвительное, колкое, но неизменно меткое.  
  
Словом, я вполне допускал, что Снейп всё-таки продолжал оставаться изрядной сволочью, но я хотел эту сволочь — с каждым днём все сильнее утопая в этой жажде до тех пор, пока бороться не осталось ни сил, ни желания.  
  
На свой страх и риск я отправился к Выручай-комнате и был вознаграждён, не встретив по пути никого, кто смог бы мне помешать. В этот раз мне было не до экзотики — остановив свой выбор на самом обыкновенном фаллосе средних размеров, я полностью отдался ощущениям, отпустив на волю чувства. Закрыв глаза, я буквально слышал знакомый голос, что-то неразборчиво нашёптывающий в самое ухо — мне даже показалось, что шею мимолётно опалило чужое дыхание, но, конечно же, это было лишь дуновение магии Выручай-комнаты.  
  
Я кончил, выстанывая имя Снейпа. Я так отчаянно, безнадёжно увяз!  
  


***

  
  
  
Меж тем время и не думало замедлять свой ход, первые заморозки давно сменились обильными снегопадами, и вот уже мир накрыла вечная предрождественская суета, не обошедшая стороной и Хогвартс.  
  
Я никогда не умел выбирать подарки, но со временем обзавёлся чем-то вроде беспроигрышного списка, в зависимости от адресата: Гермиона всегда радовалась книгам, а Рон — квиддичным мелочам. Невилла веселили мои попытки раздобыть для него что-то из новейших приспособлений, призванных облегчить ежедневный труд герболога. Кажется, он просто коллекционировал эти в основном оказывающиеся ерундовыми странные штуки… Не занимало много времени найти забавные милые безделицы и для остальных. Что касается моих нынешних коллег, то я поступил просто: заказал совиной почтой подарочные наборы, включающие в себя хороший огневиски и сладости, присовокупив к каждому тёплый шарф или перчатки.  
  
Снейпу я также собирался подарить нечто подобное, но, когда большая часть подарков уже была упакована и подготовлена к отправке, меня внезапно накрыло каким-то безудержным идиотизмом. Ничем иным я не могу объяснить тот факт, что в строгую упаковочную бумагу стального цвета я в итоге завернул ту самую ступку с до скрипа отмытым чарами и просто мыльной водой драгоценным пестиком. Остатков моего здравого смысла хватило лишь на то, чтобы не повязывать сверху зелёный бант.  
  
Справедливо опасаясь передумать, я поспешил отправить подарок адресату, молясь всем богам, чтобы Снейпу не пришло в голову наложить на него заклинание памяти вещей. В противном случае я не дал бы за свою жизнь и ломанного кната.  
  
  
«В конце концов, мы оба — взрослые люди», — назойливым рефреном звучало у меня в голове в такт шагам, когда, получив с хогвартским эльфом вежливое приглашение заглянуть на вечерний чай, я шёл навстречу своей судьбе. Я так и сказал Снейпу, лишь только переступил порог его комнат: «В конце концов, мы оба — взрослые люди».  
  
Снейп, казалось, вовсе не удивился этому заявлению и даже согласился со мной. И мы пили чай — как взрослые люди. А потом Снейп весьма учтиво поблагодарил меня за подарок и протянул мне небольшой свёрток, обёрнутый мягкой тканью. Конечно же, внутри оказались флаконы с зельем. А что бы вы ожидали там найти — карликового пушистика? Зато зелье оказалось какой-то невероятной модификацией укрепляющего — совершенно новая, ещё не запатентованная формула, как я понял из скупых пояснений Снейпа. Кажется, он был немного смущён, если этот человек вообще был способен испытывать смущение. Было бы наивно полагать, что мои перепады настроения и физического состояния способны укрыться от его взгляда. Зелье было призвано помочь мне сохранять работоспособность, не влияя при этом на сон, как его всем известный аналог.  
  
А ещё Снейп предложил мне составить ему компанию на прогулке в Запретный лес — по его словам, было самое подходящее время для сбора заунывников.  
  
Как по мне, так это здорово смахивало на свидание.  
  
  
Собственно, так оно и повелось: мы пили чай, бродили по Запретному лесу, несколько раз в поисках очередной невероятно ценной гадости аппарировали куда-то к чёрту на рога… Словом, всячески притирались друг к другу. Если честно, то я бы не отказался уже притереться к Снейпу в более физиологическом смысле, но я уважал его стремление не спешить — в конце концов, у нас была долгая история непростых отношений. К тому же, мне нравилось наблюдать за тем, как постепенно из взгляда Снейпа, направленного на меня, уходит настороженность, сменяясь спокойным довольством сытого хищника. Ему чрезвычайно это шло, и наконец моё ожидание было вознаграждено сполна.  
  
  
Разморённый теплом уютно трещащего камина в один из похожих друг на друга вечеров, я уже откровенно клевал носом, но уходить отчаянно не хотелось, а Снейп меня не гнал. Наверное, я всё-таки задремал, потому что очнулся от того, что он стоял у меня за спиной и, положив руки мне на плечи, легкими движениями разминал затёкшие мышцы.  
  
— Ступайте спать, Гарри, — сказал он, не спеша отнимать рук. — Время позднее, вам стоит отдохнуть. — Цепкие сильные пальцы легли на загривок, взъерошили волосы, посылая по всему телу мурашки, и вновь вернулись мне на плечи, и я накрыл их своими ладонями.  
  
А потом мы действительно пошли спать, и мне досталась левая сторона кровати и половина одеяла, а у Снейпа оказались очень холодные ноги, и я не придумал ничего лучше, как зажать его ледяные ступни своими — горячими.  
  
Вот так мы и лежали: я слушал дыхание Снейпа и чувствовал, как согреваются его ноги, а в голову лезла всякая чепуха вроде того, что неплохо бы было прикупить ему пару тёплых пижам, а ещё я, кажется, видел в витрине одного магазинчика прекрасные домашние туфли на меху… А в следующее мгновение Снейп единым слитным движением перекатился, устраиваясь сверху, вклиниваясь коленом меж моих бёдер, и мои ноги разъехались в стороны так, словно я делал это для него годами.  
  
Это было ошеломляюще. После экспериментов в Выручай-комнате я был уверен, что знаю о своём теле всё. Оказалось, что я не знал ничего! Тяжесть чужого тела, накрывшего меня, звук учащённого дыхания, стоны, рождающиеся не в моей груди, биение второго сердца — всё это потрясло меня. Но окончательно добил запах — запах чужого пота и возбуждения, — сопровождающий всё происходящее. В этом было что-то дикое, первобытное, животное… Я заёрзал, стараясь притереться сильнее, полностью пропитаться этим запахом и самому пометить Снейпа собой.  
  
Наконец он решился войти, продвигаясь так осторожно, что я буквально ощущал каждый дюйм проникающего в меня члена. Это было очень странное чувство. А потом он начал двигаться — скользить и покачиваться, — будто ведя меня в диковинном танце. Огонь свечей отражался в глазах Снейпа, делая его похожим на некое древнее божество, познающее предложенную ему жертву. В какое-то мгновение мне показалось, что он вот-вот ворвётся в мой разум, и я ничего не смогу противопоставить ему. Но этого так и не произошло. Взамен он перехватил обе мои руки, прижимая к подушке над головой, и продолжал удерживать их всё время, пока так же неспешно трахал меня. Я был распят под ним, раскрыт до предела, полностью беззащитен, всецело в его власти. И я понял, что Снейпу нет нужды проникать в мой разум, потому что он непостижимым образом умудрился вторгнуться не только в мой зад, но и в самую душу.  
  
С этим знанием я и кончил, и Снейп тут же спустил следом — прямо в меня. Я ощущал, как пульсирует его член внутри моего тела, как мои собственные мышцы сокращаются вокруг него, выдаивая последние капли оргазма.  
  
Мне не хотелось выпускать его — если бы я только мог, я бы сросся с ним, влез бы ему под кожу. Моя магия, повинуясь невысказанному, хлынула навстречу Снейпу и была подхвачена ответным потоком. Сойдясь, они взвихрились, перетекая друг в друга, подобно двум водяным драконам — я никогда не видел ничего более прекрасного, — а после истаяли невесомой дымкой, впитываясь в наши по-прежнему сплетённые воедино тела.  
  
Наконец, член Снейпа выскользнул из моей дырки, а следом тут же потекло и его семя. Ещё мгновение назад расслабленное лицо Снейпа неуловимым образом приобрело хищный оттенок, и, не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда, он опустил руку, пробираясь пальцами туда, где только что был его член. Я знал этот взгляд: так же Снейп следил за особо прихотливым зельем, способным в равной степени как разнести вдребезги котёл вместе с доброй половиной лаборатории, так и, присмирев, обернуться чем-то чудесным — концентрированным волшебством, разлитым по флаконам бережной рукой мастера. Пальцы Снейпа легко проникли в моё тело, возвращая с собой значительную часть его спермы, успевшей вытечь из моей задницы. Я постарался сжаться вокруг этих пальцев, одновременно раздвигая ноги пошире — давая лучший обзор.  
  
Лицо моё полыхало краской — нет, не стыда — возвращающегося, стократ усилившегося возбуждения. Но Снейп, очевидно, посчитал это румянцем смущения, а я не спешил его разубеждать.  
  
Я чувствовал себя использованным, таким распутным, порочным — и это обещало стать ещё одним секретом, утаённым в сокровенной глубине моей души. Ещё одна крохотная тайна, о которой Снейпу совершенно не обязательно было знать. Я не без основания подозревал, что он считает меня чистым, почти невинным, и не собирался его разубеждать в этом.  
  
Не стоило лишать его удовольствия самостоятельно развратить меня, стать своеобразным создателем, неспешно творящим для себя идеального любовника.  
  
Я лишь надеялся, что ещё долго не разучусь краснеть, — я заметил, как Снейпа заводит это сочетание моей открытости в близости и при этом алеющих щёк. Ну а то, что причиной этому вовсе не смущение, а возбуждение, — не так уж и важно. Главное, чтобы это неизменно срабатывало, заставляя моего любовника мгновенно возбуждаться и направляя его мысли и действия к нашему общему удовольствию.  


  


* * *


End file.
